The present invention relates to an apparatus for vaporizing a liquid fuel, such as gasoline, kerosene or naptha.
In accordance with a presently-preferred embodiment of the invention, liquid fuel and air are discharged into a centrifugal blower which causes the fuel to become vaporized. The blower is in a casing which is heated by an electrical heating element to maintain the fuel in its vaporized state as it flows to an outlet on the casing. The flow rate of liquid fuel and the flow rate of air into the blower are separately adjustable by respective values, so that the user can adjust the density of the vaporized fuel output from the converter. The vaporized fuel outlet is located axially to one side of the blower to promote additional mixing of the vaporized fuel after it emerges from the blower and before it reached the fuel outlet.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a novel and improved apparatus for vaporizing liquid fuel.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an apparatus in which the density of the vaporized fuel is selectively adjustable.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel fuel vaporizing apparatus in which liquid fuel and air are mixed in a centrifugal blower before being discharged into a casing which is externally heated to maintain the fuel vaporized.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment thereof, which is shown in the accompanying drawings.